The present invention relates generally to novel pharmaceutical compositions of matter comprising the non-steroidal anti-inflammatory analgesic naproxen in combination with the decongestant pseudoephedrine and appropriate non-toxic carriers and to methods of using said compositions in the therapy or cure of sinusitis, or sinus headaches, generally exemplified by discomfort, pain, pressure, and dizziness.
Non-narcotic analgesics, commonly known as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, such as naproxen, are widely administered orally in the treatment of mild to severe pain. These drugs have been disclosed as useful in treating cough/cold symptoms in combination with certain antihistamines and decongestants. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,899 to Sunshine.
Naproxen as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory pain reliever has greater advantage than other pain relievers acetaminophen, aspirin, and ibuprofen. Naproxen has a significantly greater duration or half-life that leads to twice a day dosage. It is generally accepted that decreased dosing leads to patient convenience and better compliance.
Originally combinations of anti-inflammatories and anti-histamines or decongestants were combined with no consideration to the vastly different drug duration or half-lives. These drugs with different half-lives were not combined in a synergistic manner which led the body effectively using them at equal rates. This would lead to ineffective combinations of anti-inflammatories and decongestants and the return of partial symptoms.